Making Up Is Hard to Do
by Rookie21
Summary: Arnold and Helga have had their first knock down, drag out fight as a couple. Will this drive them apart? Or will this bring them closer together?


Arnold walked out of the bedroom and moved toward the kitchen. He saw Helga sitting at the table facing away from the doorway. He didn't enter; he didn't say anything. Neither one did, they were too upset to talk. They were finally finished yelling at each other; now they didn't have anything to say. It was a stupid argument, as most of them are. Something about him saying something dumb or her forgetting something important. Actually it was hard to recall the details but the fact remained that they were mad at each other.

The couple had been going out for a few months. They've had a thing for each other for a while but it was only fairly recently that they made it official and began a legitimate relationship. So far it was working out very well. Sure, they had a few spats here and there but that's to be expected in any relationship. But this one seemed so different. This was their first full blown, no holds barred fight they ever had as a couple.

Arnold stood at in the doorframe of the kitchen not knowing what to say, if he should even say anything. Helga still sat at the table with her face in her hands.

After a minute or two of collecting his thoughts he finally walked through the door and into the kitchen.

"Hey," he said as flatly and monotone as he could manage.

"Hey," she replied matching his tone.

"How's it going?"

Helga just shot him a look of _"How do you think I'm doing, moron."_

"Yeah," he replied.

He walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of Yahoo and then snagged a glass from cabinet. After pouring himself a glass he looked over at the table to find Helga trying to avoid all eye contact.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"I guess," she said with a half shrug; still avoiding his eyes.

"What do you want?"

She shrugged again not saying a word.

Arnold went back to the refrigerator to search for something to eat. Nothing there. Same with the cabinets. He finally found a box of penne and a jar of sauce in the pantry. Grabbing the box and jar, he moved back into the kitchen and started to boil a pot of water.

As Helga glanced up to see what he was doing, her mind raced as she thought of the events earlier today. She really couldn't remember who started it, or the details of the fight, but she did know that it was his fault. Why else would she be mad?

"_Crimeny, what's wrong with him? Why doesn't he just apologize? I mean, is it really that hard? It's not like I did anything wrong. If he had just kept his mouth shut we wouldn't be in this mess."_

Helga let out a sigh. Arnold looked over and their eyes met for a brief moment. She caught a forced half smile from him before turning away. She was too stubborn to keep eye contact. Arnold looked away from her and back to the pot of water that was now boiling.

"_Why does she have to be so stubborn? Is it really that hard to just apologize? It's not like I did anything wrong. She forgot. I got upset, and rightfully so. I told her how important this was."_

Taking the box of pasta and pouring it into the water, he tried to think back at the events earlier today. What actually stated the fight? He didn't really remember how it escalated; he just knew that he was upset. The more he thought about it, the more he felt bad about the fight. He's not one for an argument.

The pasta was ready and he quickly poured it, and the sauce, into two bowls. Quietly he moved toward Helga. He placed a bowl on the table in front of her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her. "I love you, Helga. I love you with all my heart." Then he kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the kitchen and into the bedroom.

Helga just stared at the bowl of freshly made pasta. She felt like a word class jerk. Arnold went out of his way to make her something to eat and she couldn't even thank him for it. She thought of how much he meant to her, how well he takes care of her in spite of her sometimes stubborn attitude. Then she got up from the table and walked over to the bedroom.

She saw Arnold lying in bed, his bowl sitting on the table across the room half eaten. Without a word she crawled into bed with him, wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. Arnold didn't say anything; he just smiled and wrapped his arm around her in return.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry for everything."

"It's okay," he replied as he gently rubbed her back.

"I love you too. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything. You don't know what it means to me. You mean everything to me and I don't want to fight. I love you too much."

"I don't want to fight either. Come here," he said as he guided her eyes to his. "I love you too."

With that he pulled her closer and gave her a small yet sweet kiss.

It was still fairly early in the evening yet they just spent the rest of it lying in bed together holding each other and talking. They felt good that everything was back to normal. It instilled in them a new confidence about their relationship; they felt that they could get through anything now.


End file.
